


В тысячу раз лучше

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: Пять раз, когда Гэвин ходил на свидание, и один раз, когда остался дома =)
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	В тысячу раз лучше

1 

У Эмили были длинные медно-рыжие волосы, веселые глаза и такая улыбка, словно все на свете ее радовало. И холодная дождливая погода, и запах горящего масла в этой кафешке, и так себе прожаренные бургеры – и Гэвин. 

Особенно ее радовала угрюмая физиономия Гэвина. 

– У тебя такая интересная работа, – сказала она с намеком. 

Самое время для Гэвина рассказать какую-нибудь увлекательную байку о потрясной погоне, кровавой схватке с преступниками и многочасовом допросе серийного убийцы – чего-нибудь такого, чтобы сразу стало ясно: полицейский департамент Детройта до сих пор стоит только его усилиями. 

Вместо этого Гэвину мучительно захотелось спросить у нее что-нибудь из ядерной физики. Какого хрена, он не любил ядерную физику, он был простым парнем и любил пиво, сиськи и футбол... 

– Тебе нравится бургер? – спросил он. 

Все равно Эмили наверняка разбиралась в физике гораздо лучше него. 

– Конечно! – Эмили улыбнулась так, словно на бургере было крупно написано “Мишлен” прямо кетчупом. – Обожаю бургеры! 

Гэвин уныло посмотрел на свой бургер. 

– А ты знаешь, что в нем двести девяносто пять килокалорий на сто грамм? – зачем-то спросил он. 

Ее улыбка впервые слегка дрогнула – но тут же засияла с прежней яркостью. 

– Хорошо, что я не боюсь потолстеть, – легко ответила она, – а ты, Гэвин? 

Гэвин не боялся. Ну, потолстеть. 

С Эмили его познакомила Тина, и она – Эмили – была слишком милая. Слишком улыбчивая, слишком позитивная, слишком легкая. Слишком! 

Черт, Гэвин едва не подпрыгнул, когда озарение настигло его. Она просто была слишком милая! 

– Прости, – затараторил он, выхватывая мобильник. – Срочный вызов! Полицейские дела, ну, ты понимаешь... Я позвоню! – выпалил он уже от дверей кафе. 

* 

Как и многие события в жизни Гэвина в последнее время, все началось с киберзасранца. Не какого-то там абстрактного кибернетического засранца, конечно, а вполне конкретного. 

Засранца. 

– Что, скажешь, я себе получше не найду? – Гэвин ткнул пальцем Коннору в грудь, неудачно попал ногтем на пуговицу от рубашки и зашипел, засовывая пострадавший палец в рот. – Я классный парень, и девчонки от меня без ума! 

У Коннора сделалось то самое выражение лица, которое означало – как он сам наверняка думал – сомнение. Гэвин-то это выражение называл “самодовольный говнюк”. 

– Во-первых, ты не по девчонкам. 

– Что?! 

– А во-вторых, лучше меня или Девять... 

– Повтори, что ты сказал! – взорвался Гэвин. – Нет, не повторяй! – Он в ярости обернулся к Девятке, старательно не вмешивающемуся в спор. – Скажи, что я классный и девчонки от меня без ума. 

Обычно Девять неплохо удавалось сглаживать углы. Вот и сейчас он оторвался от планшета, помигал лампочкой и улыбнулся Гэвину. 

– Гэвин, ты только не обижайся... – начал он. 

Предатель. 

– И ты, Брут, – перебил Гэвин, не скрывая горечи. – Но я вам докажу! Вы еще увидите, что я могу найти себе кого угодно. В сто раз лучше. Нет, в двести! 

И так оно все началось. 

2 

Миранда милой не была. 

Точнее, спешно поправил себя Гэвин, конечно же, она была милой. На ее аппетитные формы и симпатичное лицо в сочетании с мелодичным голосом мужчины должны были слетаться, как пчелы на мед. Но голубые глаза смотрели на Гэвина с жесткостью инквизитора, а нежным голосом она уже почти час практически допрашивала его. 

Миранда была адвокатом. 

Гэвин в пятый раз за последние десять минут поправил галстук – тот его душил, – и отпил вина из своего бокала. Этот ресторан был ему не то чтобы по карману на регулярной основе, но пару раз Гэвин все же в нем бывал. Не с Мирандой. И раньше ресторан нравился ему гораздо больше. 

Правда, раньше его не пытался задушить собственный галстук. 

– Ты уверен, что тебе нравятся женщины? – спросила Миранда внезапно. 

Гэвин поперхнулся вином и спешно прижал к губам салфетку: в конце концов, галстук-убийца у него единственный. 

Что? Что это за вопрос? 

– Извини, – неубедительно извинились Миранда, – просто ты продолжаешь смотреть на официанта. 

Да он просто думал, когда уже можно будет попросить счет, и задница официанта тут не играла никакой роли. Ну, почти. 

– Гэвин? – Миранда наклонилась через стол. – Извини, это было слишком прямолинейно и, наверное, грубо. 

Гэвин не отвечал – он продолжал пялиться в свой бокал. 

Он переживал гей-кризис. 

Может, в потрясении думал он, в этом вся проблема? Все это время ему просто нужно было искать... не женщину? И тогда его личная жизнь наконец-то заиграет невероятными красками, и чертовы андроиды поймут, как сильно они ошибались и какому сокровищу позволили ускользнуть прямо сквозь свои андроидские пальчики. Хотя Гэвин сам их бросил. Да. 

Отказаться от фантазии о горячих цыпочках, умоляющих Гэвина сорвать одежду и устроить оргию прямо на его мотоцикле было непросто, но – если так подумать – горячие парни ведь не хуже? 

Он залпом допил вино. 

– Извини, у нас ничего не выйдет, – как можно более искренне сказал он и поднял руку: – Официант! 

* 

Музыку было слышно из подъезда. Помахивая ненавистным галстуком, Гэвин распахнул дверь и ввалился в квартиру, в сердцах обещая себе надрать чью-нибудь задницу если не в прямом, то хотя бы в переносном смысле. 

– Что ты делаешь? – сурово спросил он, стоя на пороге гостиной. 

Коннор – ну, очевидно, он прекрасно проводил время. Задрав руки, он задорно крутил жопой под музыку, и явление Гэвина – владельца квартиры, между прочим! – его ни чуточки не смутило. Да какое право он вообще имел... делать тут такое своей задницей? 

– Привет, Гэвин, – он послал Гэвину улыбку, заставившую того на мгновение забыть, что он как раз разлюбил милых и легких и полюбил занудных и доебистых. Правда, Коннор отлично умел быть занудным и доебистым, ну, когда не был милым и легким, ну, то есть... Черт. – Я танцую. 

Это Гэвин уже заметил. 

Сложно было не заметить. 

– Нет, – Гэвин сглотнул и с трудом отвез взгляд от завораживающих движений его бедер. – Нет, ты меня не купишь своими хитрыми андроидскими уловками. 

– Как скажешь, Гэвин, – легко согласился Коннор. 

Гэвин снова сглотнул – музыка мешала ему думать. Ведь один небольшой минет не будет значить, что он проиграл? Небольшой такой и скромный, минут на пять-десять... полчаса – это же будет просто досуг двух взрослых мыслящих существ, вовсе не означающий, что одно из этих существ так и не смогло найти себе девушку. 

То есть парня. 

То есть... 

– Коннор... – глубоко вдохнул и начал он. 

Музыка резко оборвалась, оставляя в ушах Гэвина тончайший звон. Дружелюбная улыбка Коннора не поколебалась даже на долю дюйма. 

– Я пойду, – сообщил он, разглаживая брюки на бедрах (неторопливо). – У меня еще сегодня есть дела. 

И меньше чем минуту спустя Гэвин остался в своей гостиной в полной тишине. Один. 

– Я себе найду в триста раз лучше! – в пустоту крикнул он. 

Но Коннор не вернулся, чтобы ответить на эту угрозу. 

3 

Стивен был идеальный парень. Высокий и мускулистый, со светлыми волосами и широкими плечами, он был не слишком занудный, но и не слишком улыбчивый, и он, похоже, совсем не интересовался работой Гэвина, зато интересовался сексом. И прямо сейчас он не прочь был этим самым сексом заняться в туалете любимого бара Гэвина. 

– У тебя есть презики? – жарко шептал он в ухо Гэвину, лапая его под майкой. 

Его дыхание пахло пивом и сигаретным дымом, и Гэвину нравилась его настойчивость. Честно, нравилась. Просто... 

– А у тебя? – спросил он, незаметно – как он надеялся – отворачивая лицо. 

Стивен засмеялся. Его руки пробрались к Гэвину в джинсы и сжали задницу. 

– Нет. Но я чистый, как ебучий андроид. 

Гэвин слегка отстранился. 

– Не нравятся андроиды? – он нащупал в кармане квадратик презерватива, но подумал и пока не стал вытаскивать. Что-то в Стивене его напрягало. 

– Да кому они нужны? – пылко вопросил Стивен, принимаясь покрывать шею Гэвина засосами и царапинами от щетины. И не то чтобы Гэвин был какой-нибудь сраный неженка, но можно было бы и побриться перед предполагаемым трахом, нет? – Пластиковые куклы... 

И по существу, он был прав – кому, и правда, нужны пластиковые (самовлюбленные, наглые и излишне независимые) засранцы, если можно найти себе в триста раз лучше? – но в гробу Гэвин видел такие заявы от парня из рекламы овсяных хлопьев. Парня, который уже перешел от жамканья его, Гэвина, жопы к расстегиванию его же ширинки. 

– Ну, они типа живые, – сказал Гэвин. 

Чувствуя себя очень странно. 

Как блядский защитник андроидских прав. 

Андроиды со смеху бы повыключались. 

Стивен отвлекся от ширинки и уставился на Гэвина, будто тот сейчас обломал ему весь кайф – и, серьезно, сколько пива он выпил? Он, похоже, с ног не падал только потому, что цеплялся за ширинку Гэвина. 

– Ты что, роботоеб? – проблеял он. 

– А ты что, против? – вскипел Гэвин. – Ты, блядь, забыл, что с полицейским разговариваешь, сраный расист? 

И как-то сразу стало понятно, что со Стивеном у них не сложится. В конце концов, Гэвину был нужен кто-то в четыреста раз лучше, и это точно был не Стивен. 

* 

Пуля врезалась в кирпич прямо над головой Гэвина – а могла бы и в башку попасть, если бы Девять вовремя не толкнул его за мусорный бачок. 

– Черт, почему при приеме в Академию не предупреждают, что половину службы придется тусить на помойках? – запоздало возмутился Гэвин. 

– Если бы не мусорный бак, нас бы уже убили. 

Конечно, Девять был прав – просто Гэвина все достало. И помойка, и эта перестрелка, и невозмутимая физиономия Девятки, и то, что у Гэвина уже две недели не было секса, а его сейчас могут прикончить. 

Девять, равнодушный к его внутренним переживаниям, поднял пистолет повыше и прислушался. Глаза у него были внимательные, как пистолетные дула, а диод непрерывно мигал то голубым, то желтым. 

– Как прошло твое свидание? – спросил он внезапно. 

Что, серьезно? Его сейчас это интересовало? 

– Отлично! – заявил Гэвин и попытался изобразить самую самоуверенную улыбку из своего арсенала. – Шикарно! Просто супер, если хочешь знать. Клянусь, она сразу же согласилась поехать ко мне домой! 

Он прикусил язык слишком поздно, сообразив, что про “домой” брехать не стоило: Девятка бывал у него достаточно часто, а у этих рободетективов нюх на улики. И на отсутствие этих самых улик. 

– Почему Стивен Робертс “она”? – спросил Девять и прищурился, осматривая лицо Гэвина – и как-то сразу стало понятно, что синяк на скуле от его внимания не ускользнул. 

Вот черт! 

– Ты что, следишь за мной? – не слишком убедительно возмутился Гэвин. 

Девять вновь отвернулся, осторожно выглядывая из-за бачка. 

– Конечно, я слежу за тобой, – сказал он, – что за вопрос? 

Телефон Гэвина завибрировал в кармане. 

“Я говорил, что ты не по девушкам”, – высветилось на экране, и Гэвин почувствовал, как кровь приливает к лицу. 

Выругавшись, он принялся набирать ответное сообщение. Что-нибудь про “в пятьсот раз лучше”... 

– Гэвин! – предостерегающе крикнул Девять. 

...и в этот момент по ним снова начали стрелять – но в глубине души Гэвин был этому даже рад. 

4 

– Тебе нравится фильм? 

Оливер был андроид-нянька, и Гэвин пошел с ним на свидание из чистого упрямства. Он вообще не понимал, что общего у него может быть с кем-то, кто имеет отношение к детям. Но найти андроида, желающего встречаться с человеком, было нелегко – особенно в такие короткие сроки. 

– Конечно, – вяло отозвался Гэвин. 

Нет, ему не нравился фильм. И Оливер ему тоже не нравился, хотя у того были красивые серо-зеленые глаза и волнистые волосы, и что еще желать от якобы романтического свидания с андроидом, которого видишь впервые в жизни? 

Гэвин изо всех сил старался не думать, что занимается какой-то херней. Не хотелось ему тратить время на дурацкое кино, да и Оливер выглядел слишком невинным, чтобы просто и безыскусно предложить потрахаться после свидания, а взрывы на экране неприятно напоминали о недавней перестрелке и заставляли выпитую колу подступать к горлу. 

Парочка рядом явно собиралась перейти от поцелуев к третьей базе. 

Оливер наклонился к нему, будто вдруг собрался поделиться секретом или спросить что-нибудь личное. 

– А ты раньше встречался с андроидами? 

Эээээ черт, да какого хрена, откуда все время возникали такие стремные вопросы? Гэвин с трудом проглотил попкорн и изобразил, что взрывы на экране поглощают все его внимание. 

– Вряд ли это можно назвать “встречался”, – сказал он как можно более равнодушно, – так, иногда проводили время вместе. 

– Ты имеешь в виду секс? 

Андроидская прямолинейность, чтоб ее. Ну... он хотя бы не был таким невинным, как Гэвин вообразил? Все еще недостаточно, чтобы предложить потрахаться после кино, но все же... 

– Не только секс, – Гэвин поморщился: на экране началась любовная сцена – актеры страстно шептали в камеру признания. – Мы работаем вместе. Еще иногда ходили в бар или дома играли в приставку, ну, ты знаешь, как это бывает... 

– А почему расстались? 

Оливер смотрел на него с сочувствием, диод на его виске умиротворяюще крутился. И Гэвин – Гэвин вдруг сломался. 

– Да потому что один из них мудак, а второй бесчувственное бревно, – выдал он, – а еще я сказал, что найду себе в шестьсот раз лучше... 

* 

– А потом он предложил мне остаться друзьями, прикинь, – Гэвин ни за что бы не признался, что умеет ныть, но – откровенно говоря – голос у него был ноющий. Четвертая бутылка пива точно была лишней. Точно. – Девятка, иногда я чувствую себя таким неудачником. 

– Ты не неудачник, – сказал Девятка. 

Неудачник давно мог бы найти себе кого-то в семьсот раз лучше, но говорить этого Девятке Гэвин не стал. 

Вообще, вваливаться к нему в квартиру в половине первого ночи было идеей так себе, но Гэвин не мог противостоять порыву. Именно поэтому он сейчас сидел на диване Девятки с пивом Девятки, которое тот хранил специально для Гэвина, и в компании самого Девятки, с бесконечным терпением выслушивающего пьяные жалобы Гэвина. 

– Ты уверен, что он не слышит? 

Он – это был Коннор, застывший на зарядной платформе Девятки прямо посреди лофта Девятки – то есть непосредственно в поле зрения Гэвина. После четырех бутылок пива и трех недель без секса это было тяжкое испытание. 

– Он в стазисе и точно тебя не слышит, – заверил Девять. 

Коннор на вопросы Гэвина не реагировал – нифига, он стоял неподвижно, с частично снятым скином, как какая-то долбаная статуя. Одетая в плотно облегающие бедра черные трусы. Понтовые такие шелковые трусишки, как видел Гэвин со своего места, – и зачем, спрашивается, андроиду вообще нужны трусы? Чтобы демонстрировать красоту своего зада? И переда?.. 

И наверное, для демонстрации переда эти трусы стоило бы снять... 

– Просто мне нужен другой андроид, – ожесточенно сказал Гэвин. – Или даже два андроида. Из-за вас я стал извращенцем! Да, два андроида в восемьсот раз лучше! 

Он старался не пялиться на трусы. И черные детали. И на коленку Девятки, прижимающуюся к его бедру, теплую такую коленку... 

Ни на что он старался не пялиться! 

– Ох, Гэвин, – только и сказал Девять. 

А потом Гэвин заснул прямо на диване и не смог продолжать разговор. 

Но утром Коннор – уже полностью одетый, увы, – приготовил ему кофе и почти съедобный завтрак, и Гэвин был достаточно цивилизованным, чтобы сказать ему спасибо. 

5 

Свидание с Томми и Каспианом было очень короткое. 

– Рады познакомиться, – сказал Томми и приветливо помигал диодом. 

– У нас ничего не выйдет, – сказал Гэвин. 

* 

– Ты самый классный, Гэвин, – бормотал Гэвин, подставляя голову под струи душа и работая рукой. – Ты такой крутой, оооо, никто с тобой не сравнится. 

Рука двигалась туда-сюда, скользя по члену, сжимая у основания и посылая по телу Гэвина горячие импульсы удовольствия. 

– Охуенный полицейский, – рука двигалась все быстрее, и это было почти так же клево, как трахаться с кем-то другим – ну, с кем-то, кто не был его рукой, – и красавчик, а в постели просто бог... 

Он провел большим пальцем по головке и застонал от удовольствия. Черт, у него три недели никого не было, даже собственная рука уже начала казаться ему неплохим партнером – но в собственных фантазиях он трахался не с рукой. О нет. В фантазиях прямо перед его затуманившимся от удовольствия – и заполнявшего ванную пара – взглядом стояла задница... И это точно не была задница Томми или Каспиана, или даже Эмили – нет, слишком уж много родинок на этой заднице было. И еще засос, который Гэвин оставил ровно три недели назад. 

И член – о, член тоже фигурировал в этих красочных фантазиях. Пара членов. 

– Дааа, – выдохнул он, толкаясь бедрами и стараясь удержать картинку как можно более яркой, – Гэвин просто улет... Гэвин в девятьсот раз лучше любого кожаного мешка... 

Член выстрелил белесыми потеками прямо в стенку душевой кабинки, и Гэвин несколько секунд ошеломленно смотрел в пространство. 

Кажется, он в полной заднице. 

+1 

Проморгавшись, Гэвин вытер воду с лица и повернулся, собираясь вылезти из кабинки. Неплохо бы закинуть вещи в стиралку, а потом... 

Он позорно заорал, подпрыгивая, когда темная фигура выросла в его поле зрения. 

– Блядь, Девятка! – выпалил он, едва не поскальзываясь и от души прикладываясь бедром о дверцу кабинки. – Ты охуел, вот так влезать... 

Девять не слушал его. Протянув руку и схватив Гэвина за локоть, он удерживал его от падения. 

И смотрел в глаза. 

С очень странным выражением лица. Очень. Странным. 

– Ты дал мне ключи, – сказал он. 

И Гэвин мог бы сказать, что ключи он дал на случай чрезвычайной ситуации, ну или хотя бы не для того, чтобы влезать к человеку в ванную и пугать его до полусмерти, но язык его почему-то не слушался. Слишком много у Девятки во взгляде было... нежности? 

Поэтому вместо ругани он проблеял: 

– А где Коннор? – и ему даже не было стыдно. Ни капельки. 

– Ждет нас в гостиной, – заявил Девять. 

И поцеловал его. 

И, в конце концов, Гэвин мог найти себе в тысячу раз лучше... 

Но не хотел. 


End file.
